The Magazine
by XiaoRis
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun memulai karirnya sebagai model beberapa bulan terakhir. Chanyeol dan Kris belajar menjadi seorang presdir. Jongin dan Sehun yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Lay yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat Luhan. Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai wakil direktur. HunHan/KaiSoo/ChenMin/KrisTao/ChanBaek/Sulay This is EXO fanfict. just check this out.


THE MAGAZINE

Author : XiaoRis

Genre : romance, comfort, hurt/sad

Main cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Another cast :

all member EXO

Summary :

Luhan dan Baekhyun memulai karirnya sebagai model beberapa bulan terakhir. Chanyeol dan Kris belajar menjadi seorang presdir. Jongin dan Sehun yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Lay yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat Luhan. Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai wakil direktur.

This is my STORY !

Don't plagiat and be silent reader :)

Let's Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

CAFÉ itu selalu ramai pengunjung dari musim ke musim, setiap hari banyak pengunjung yang ingin mencicipi menu-menu disana atau hanya sekedar bersantai.

Luhan disana manyandarkan badannya pada salahsatu kursi. Pelanggan tetap. Fikiran itu terlintas disetiap pelayan disana. Luhan memang selalu datang kesana menikmati secangkir cappuccino. Meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi cangkir, menikmati hangatnya cangkir tersebut. Dia menghela nafas rendah, sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya.

Fikirannya melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu, rekan kerjanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan pekerjaan diluar negeri bersama salah seorang sahabatnya. Baekhyun namanya. Pekerjaan mereka menuntut untuk selalu bepergian kemanapun.

"kau ada masalah?" pertanyaan itu mengejutkannya. Luhan mendongak. Disana, disalah satu kursi tersebut sudah duduk Minseok atau lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin, yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Luhan.

"sejak kapan unnie disini?" Tanya Luhan

"sejak kau menghembuskan nafas, kau bahkan tak menyadarinya"

"maafkan aku" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, kembali memandangi cangkir cappuccino yang isinya tinggal setengah tersebut.

"mau cerita?" Xiumin merupakan orang yang bisa disebut dengan _to-the-point_. Dia selalu menanyakan apa yang terpampang nyata didepannya tanpa ada pembicaraan diawal kalimat yang disebut dengan basa-basi. Basa-basi dilakukan jika dia memang sudah kehilangan topic. Begitu katanya.

"aku harus pergi keluar negeri bersama Baekhyun"

"apakah itu berita mengejutkan? Kau bahkan sering bepergian jauh"

Xiumin tau sahabatnya ini bukan hanya sekali bepergian jauh. Meninggalkan pekerjaan lainnya lagi disini.

"aku tau, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bepergian keluar negeri. Aku hanya khawatir" luhan menghela nafas lagi.

"kau seorang model, tentu pekerjaanmu menuntutmu. Jika kau tidak bisa menjalankannya, maka mundurlah. Banyak orang yang menginginkan posisimu. Kau baru memulainya beberapa bulan ini. Lagipula bukankah Baekhyun menemanimu? Percayalah, jangan khawatir"

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu ada untuknya. Xiumin sudah dianggap sebagai ibu kedua bagi Luhan. memang Luhan dan Xiumin hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja, Xiumin lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Luhan. Tapi sahabatnya ini memang selalu berfikiran dewasa. Terkadang juga cerewet.

Xiumin tersenyum, memperlihatkan bentuk bulan sabit pada matanya. Manis, fikir Luhan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memulai karirnya sebagai seorang model beberapa bulan terakhir. Mereka ditemukan salah satu agen saat sedang berada di salah satu taman di Seoul. Melihat postur tubuh dan wajah mereka memungkinkan mereka menjadi model. Luhan dan Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan manis. Luhan terlihat lebih muda dari usianya.

Luhan tersenyum, mengangguk.

"selamat siang, sajangnim" sapa seorang pelayan.

Xiumin tersenyum, menganguk dan membalas sapaan "selamat siang"

Pelayan tersebut kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"jadi, kapan SAJANGNIM yang satu ini pergi keluar negeri?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menekan kata _sajangnim_.

Luhan berdecak, sahabatnya ini tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"diamlah. Besok aku akan berangkat"

"oh, ayolah Lu. Kau juga salah satu pemilik café ini. Kita berdua mendirikan café ini bersama-sama. Bukankah seharusnya mereka (pelayan) juga tau siapa pemilik satunya lagi. Aku tidak ingin mereka terus-terusan mengira kau pelanggan tetap."

"yaya terserah" balasnya.

Kini Luhan sudah berada di apartmentnya. Membereskan beberapa keperluannya untuk dibawa keluar negeri. London lebih tepatnya. Barusan Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan dan berkata bahwa tempat tujuan mereka adalah London.

_Drrtt…drrrtttttt…_

Kali ini ponsel Luhan bergetar. Chanyeol oppa. Nama itu tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo" sapanya

…..

"ne oppa, aku berangkat besok pagi. Kurang lebih satu minggu aku disana"

…

"ne oppa, arraseo"

…

"ne, bye."

"Hallo" sapa seorang pemuda berambut dark brown. "ya, aku juga akan di London selama satu minggu" lanjutnya.

Pemuda berambut dark brown tersebut terlihat sedang duduk santai dimeja kerjanya di salah satu ruangan di rumahnya.

"bukankah kita akan bertemu disana? Jangan lupa menjemputku besok. bye" serunya lagi.

Pemuda itu memutar kursinya, berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendelanya.

"sehun" sapa seseorang didekat pintu.

Tanpa berbalik, Sehun menyerukan

"ada apa?" pemuda di dekat pintu itu berjalan kearah Sehun.

"kau akan pergi ke London besok, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" Tanyanya. Sehun memalingkan mukanya kearah kanan.

"maukah kau membantuku membereskan barang-barangku jongin?" Tanya Sehun

Jongin hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku kemari karena aku bosan. Bukan untuk dijadikan pesuruhmu"

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu pesuruhku. Atau mungkin dengan kebaikan hatimu, kau bisa membawakan barang-barangku besok"

Jongin mengerang. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar. Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang. Ingin sekali ia menghantamkan kepala sahabatnya ini pada tembok, atau melemparnya dari lantai dua rumah ini. Tapi dia masih sayang pada nyawanya sendiri. Harus memikirkan berjuta-juta kali jika ingin melakukan hal itu. Jongin bergidik sendiri memikirkannya.

"kau kenapa?"Tanya sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"tidak" jawab jongin cepat

"oh ya, nanti disana kau harus mencari seorang wanita. Aku tidak mau dianggap gay, jika terus-terusan bersamamu. Lagipula aku sudah lelah mengenalkan kenalanku padamu" seru Jongin

"aku tidak menyuruhmu mengenalkan temanmu padaku. Meskipun begitu, bukankah…. Kita cocok?" Sehun mengerling, dan dihadiahi tatapan horror oleh Jongin

"hentikan. Kau menjijikan"

Sehun tertawa kemudian berkata sambil memegang pundak Jongin

"aku ingin istirahat"

"baiklah, selamat beristirahat. Aku pergi" jongin melenggang pergi dari ruangan kerja Sehun. Sehun berjalan kearah samping ruangannya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur king size disana. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langi sebentar sebelum kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruang rapatnya bersama salah seorang kepercayaannya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tuan, saya dengar bahwa nona Luhan akan ke London besok. Apakah anda ingin bertemu? Kita masih ada waktu satu minggu disini" ucap lelaki berumur empat puluh tahun tersebut.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku akan menghubunginya dulu dan bertemu dengannya nanti. Sekarang beristirahatlah sekretaris kim" sahut chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, jika ada apa-apa, hubungi saya. Tuan juga jangan lupa beristirahat. Saya permisi" sahut sekretaris Kim

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar hotelnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berendam di bath tub, dan memakai pakaiannya. Chanyeol segera menyambar ponselnya. Mencari kontak dengan nama Luhan.

"yeoboseyo" jawab seseorang diseberang telpon

"yeoboseyo Luhannie, aku dengar kau akan ke London? Kapan kau berangkat? Berapa lama kau ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ne oppa, aku berangkat besok pagi. Kurang lebih satu minggu aku disana"

"kalau begitu besok oppa akan menjemputmu"

"ne oppa, arraseo"

"sampai bertemu disini. bye"

"ne, bye"

Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Rasa lelah menyergap dirinya. Rapat kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga fikirnya.

Chanyeol memang sedang berada di London, sudah satu minggu dia disana untuk mengurus sesuatu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Masih ada satu minggu lagi ia disini. Dan dia ingin menghabiskan beberapa hari terakhir dengan bersantai. Berjalan—jalan dengan Luhan di London Eye misalnya.

Tak berapa lama matanya mulai terpejam, kantuk dari rasa lelah ini sudah menyergapnya dan sebentar lagi menghasilkan bunga tidur yang indah.

HAHAHAHA

daripada post dokumen lama, mending post dokumen baru ajaa sekarang :D

ditebak ditebaakkkkk...

apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan sekretaris Kim ?

*uppss apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan Luhan?

apa pekerjaan Sehun sehingga dia juga terbanng ke London ?

barangkali ada jawaban yang sesuai dengan chapter 2 berikutnyaaaaa...

ditunggu reviewnyaaaaa...

selamat membaca chapter berikutnyaaaa...


End file.
